


Souleater

by Raven0952



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven0952/pseuds/Raven0952
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Alduin thought the Dovahkiin needed to be killled before the greybeards got to him? one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souleater

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of Bethesda's franchise
> 
> Constructive criticisms will be appreciated.
> 
> I skip the escape because you know what happens

Dovahkiin's pov

 

"I see light, we can finally get out of here!" Shouted Hadvar as he was running towards the cave entrance. Finally I thought after slaughtering all those stormcloaks,spiders and a bear.

 

As Hadvar comes out he says "Get down, it just flew by!" I look up and see that he is right "I don't think he saw us, ok he's gone." I say after a few moments "You got a plan?" I asked "Yeah, here's a village north of here my uncle-" his body dissapeared and I'm like wtf? Then I look up and see the dragon hovering over me "Going somewhere joor?" I ran for dear life but he was just toying with so he just ended it with one quick snap.

 

"And that's how he killed me" I explain to Talos and he replies by saying "And I had to save the world because you died?" It was more fact than question "Yeah" I said thinking what fuck up caused Akatosh to choose me "Oh cheer up you've got an afterlife to live" He says as if reading my mind "As'pose, an afterlife of misery and people pissing on me" I reply Talos frowned

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly rushed but the thought of Alduin letting his enemy get more powerful like Voldemort does Harry, no, just no


End file.
